Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '''| '''Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog (real name), "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind", Blue Blur (nickname) Origin: Rad Mobile (cameo), Sonic the Hedgehog franchise Gender: Male Age: 15 to 17 (Most continuities; Should be in his twenties in the game continuity at this point), 47 (Light Mobius) Classification: Mobian Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, Freedom Fighter, Embodiment of Chaos, "World's Fastest Hedgehog", “The Fastest Thing Alive”, ”The Legendary Blue Hedgehog”, “Iblis Trigger” Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Super Speed, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Types 2 and 3 as Mecha Sonic and Sonic Man), Genius Intelligence, Acausality(Type 1), Supernatural Leap, Enhanced Agility, Supernatural Athleticism, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform various techniques; Can sharpen his hands as well), Speed Manipulation, Pressure Point Strikes, Omnilingualism, Adhesivity (Can easily scale walls and ceilings using his speed), Elasticity and Shapeshifting (As shown in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (With Boost), Projectile Body, Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Shock Wave Generation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can fire energy projectiles from his glove or even his fingers), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Fictional Transcendence, Immersion, Fourth Wall Breaking, Plot Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Healing (Can mend any injuries by vibrating his molecules at supersonic speeds; Can revitalize himself with Rings), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Invulnerability (With Invincibility]], Time Manipulation (Can slow down and stop time by himself; Equipment such as the Chaos Emeralds, the Red Gem, the Time Stop Monitor, and Time Freezes), Transformation (Can undergo various transformations by absorbing Chaos Energy and Hyper-go-on), Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation (With the Fan of Fen Xing), Explosion Manipulation (With Mines, Bombs, Helicopters, Fighter Jets), Binding, Electricity Manipulation (With Screw Attack), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Ring), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Boost and Ice Mine), Earth Manipulation, Burrowing, Homing Effect (With Mines), Size Manipulation (With the Purple Gem and Reduce/Enlarge component), BFR (With Forcejewels, Power Rings), Intangibility, Intangibility, Flight (With Extreme Gear), Statistics Amplification, Berserker Mode and Rage Power, Magic Detection (With the Ionic Residue tracer, Sonic can detect traces of magic despite Ixis covering his tracks to avoid him),Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Temporal Rewind, and Time Stop (With Chaos Control), Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Passive Aura/Psychic Shield and Regeneration (Low-Godly; Stems from a constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions, acting to retain his life force. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Spatial-Temporal Lock and BFR (In the event that Sonic's body is destroyed, he'll reconstitute himself in a void in-between dimensions, from where he can drag others into the void or reemerge back into reality), Chaos Embodiment, Absolute Unpredictability, Chaos Manipulation/Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Reality Rejection (His Aura is capable of overriding reality to ignore events that should lead to his death), Magic Nullification (Sonic's Aura can passively negate Curses and Magic used against him), Acausality Negation (Up to Type 4). With Power Rings: Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Wish Granting, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (On beings as powerful as Ugly Naugus), Healing, Resurrection, Clairvoyance, and Dimensional BFR. With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light: Impurity Destruction, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Conceptual Destruction (Type 2), Passive Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality and Regeneration Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, and Healing. Resistance to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Dr. Finitevus’ brainwashing hex), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the Time-Immobilizing Ray. Passed through the temporal barrier surrounding Knothole with no ill repercussions, which was forcing time to flow backwards), Precognition, Speed Cancellation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Power Absorption, Void Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Immense Cold, Toxins, and Radiations. |-|Super Sonic=All abilities from base form on a vastly enhanced scale,Invulnerability, True Flight, Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Is equal to Knuckles the Echidna in the Archie Comics, who possesses power equivalent to a Chaos Emerald. Capable of fighting Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus while they're empowered by Chaos Emeralds. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed large pieces of the Master Emerald. Can fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Shattered Tabuu's wings with consecutive Spin Attacks. When greatly enhanced by Spirits, he's capable of defeating Galeem and Dharkon simultaneously). Can bypass durability in many ways. 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Crossed the Cosmic Interstate, traveling through innumerable universes in the process. Formed and threw a ball of water in a tenth of a femtosecond. Stated by WoG to be capable of visiting all the planets in the universe in a short time span. In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he is capable of dodging and outpacing Galeem’s attacks, which are this fast. Can augment his speed even further through various means.) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar '''(Can increase his strength even '''further through various means.) | Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: 'Extraordinarily High (Regularly goes on arduous journeys while moving at supersonic speeds and is never shown winded from transversing harsh environments such as deserts, the arctic, and even the vacuum of space). 'Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: 'Sonic is often depicted as having trouble in aquatic environments, though he has various ways to overcome this. Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Composite Base | Sonic the Werehog | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: '''This profile covers feats and abilities from each and every one of Sonic’s appearances in licensed media regardless of canonicity. This includes the mainstream video games, Archie Comics, IDW, Sonic Boom, Fleetway Comics, Sonic X, Sonic Underground, AoSTH, the Sonic OVA, Sonic SatAM, Paramount Pictures, etcetera. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2